


did I cater to all you needs?

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Stiles, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о Стайлзе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	did I cater to all you needs?

**Author's Note:**

> для vesper.

Три дня назад Дерек запрещает стае даже перешептываться о приманке. 

– Этого не будет, – твердо, ставя точку в разговоре.

Два дня назад Стайлзу приходит посылка. Он радуется как ребенок и взбудоражен предстоящей возможностью опробовать обновку.

День назад Скотт принюхивается в лесу и говорит о запахе гнили и крови.

– Мы слишком близко к его логову, – Дерек скалится в глухоту леса и разворачивается в сторону дома.

Сегодня Стайлз достает из шкафа биту. Она металлическая, ручку змеей обвивает кожаный шнур.

Приятная тяжесть в ладони заставляет Стайлза улыбнуться. Он надевает бордовый балахон и как можно тише выбирается в окно спальни на улицу.

Лес ночью наполняется шумом, незаметным, но давящим. Ветер шевелит листву, животные спокойно вылезают из своих нор, земля становится холодной.

Перешагивая через ямы и корни, Стайлз старается определить свое местонахождение. Он не взял с собой ни телефона, ни даже ключей от дома. 

Ничего. 

Нельзя привлекать внимание.

– Давай-давай, помоги мне сам, – в темноту, уверенно и без страха.

Сбоку мгновенно раздается противная смесь хрипа и стрекотания. Стайлз берет биту двумя руками, размахивается и ждет.

Тварь не теряет времени и прыгает вперед, Стайлз вкладывает в удар всю силу. Он попадает зверю по голове и едва не роняет биту, чувствуя боль в плече. 

– Не на того напал, – ни следа спокойствия и хладнокровия в голосе.

У Стайлза покалывает кончики пальцев – прилив адреналина. Моргнув, Стайлз на секунду видит перед собой темноту, а следом за ней раскрывшуюся в крике мерзкую пасть. 

Второй удар выходит не таким удачным, но Стайлз еще держится на ногах. Его соперник тоже, но уже не так уверенно.

Приняв атакующую стойку, Стайлз слышит поблизости громкий рев.

А следом за ним еще три.

Дерек.

Скотт.

Джексон.

Лидия.

– Я же говорил, – начинает Дерек.

– Ты говорил стае, – упрямо, с горечью в голосе отзывается Стайлз.

– Вот именно.

Дерек бросается в сторону чудовища и перекидывается в прыжке.

Все время драки Лидия находится рядом со Стайлзом.

Скотт и Джексон помогают Дереку разорвать тварь на куски.

Стайлз чувствует запах крови и гнили.

Дерек смотрит на него и скалится недовольно.

– Никогда больше, – уже в человеческом теле.

Стайлз заторможено кивает.

И сжимает биту еще сильнее.


End file.
